beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn White
200x200px |age=16 |gender=Female |height=5'4" |status=Alive |gift=Perception Bending |house=Winter |familyt=Mother: Father: |familyl=Alice White Benjamin White |loveinterest=Jason Wright |friends=Kimply Huffman, Charlotte Redwaltz |enemies=N/A }} 'Evelyn May White '(born December 15, 2019) is a female Winter student. She joined the school as a 14 year old freshman in March of 2033, and is known for her prominent speech impediment, social anxiety, heavy drinking, and pet betta fish named Sushi. History Evelyn grew up in a stiff and conservative household, and was smothered socially from a young age by her critical and paranoid mother. Her gift, which would manifest before Kindergarten and peak into its current state around age ten, would be one of the most influential factors in her life and would contribute to her intense social anxiety. She's possessed her stutter, another defining feature, for as long as she can remember. With two emotionally distant parents and an inability to socialize with her peers, Evelyn's relationship with her Grandma Lake (technically a great aunt) would be one of the most important in her early childhood. This would blossom into her secret passion for piano music. Despite her gift, or possibly because of it, her life continued uneventfully until she was discovered by Samuel Blaine, a Beata Academy recruiter. Beata Academy, which began its school year in March of 2033, accepted her soon after. After receiving a betta fish named Sushi as a farewell gift, she was enrolled in the school and flown off to North Dakota to be free of her parents' influence for the first time in her life. While unable to get over Beata's eccentricity, Evelyn still managed to live a productive school life, making friends with Jason Wright, Kimply Huffman, Charlotte Redwaltz, Colette Jacques, and Oliver Delcomb. This all came crashing down after a fateful Gift Mastery lesson, where Barret Spion crushed any hope she might've had of "fixing" her power by instructing her to drop the class. This would lead to a somewhat violent falling out with Jace when she fucking kicked that nigga right in the nuts for trying to kiss her. Like shit, bitch. Wtf. Already timid and uneasy over encounters with Montare Lupo and a dangerous mission in the Himalayas (where Kimply and Jason were both shot), Evelyn quickly descended into paranoia after the stabbing of Headmaster Nathaniel Wright. Abandoned by Oliver (who dropped out of the school) and Kimply (who left without warning to search for her father), she became bitter and lonely, even depressed as the small circle of friends she'd built began to drift apart. Evelyn would gain a darker cynical outlook on the Academy, and without any human support, she began to take an unhealthy level of comfort in her dagger. This would later turn into alcoholism after discovering John Warner. Additionally, without any parental guidance, she began to rebel in small ways, swearing and even briefly gaining a crush on another girl (partially induced by an escaped monster from the Island dimension). This would begin to change by her beginning to repair her relationship with Jason, who by this point in time, had already long forgotten her name due to the effects of her Perception Bending. Despite this, they would start a romantic relationship after a drunken night during a Spring Break vacation in Glacier National Park. While her alcoholism and other unhealthy habits persisted, Evelyn was happy, until Jace fucked that all up by graduating and going to Europe and leaving her all alone again. My head hurts and this is barely coherent. I'm done with this wiki shit for tonight. Gift Perception Bending, as it's called, is a complex gift with subtle effects. While it could be likened to invisibility, Evelyn never physically disappears. Instead, her power passively misdirects other people's minds and senses 'around' her. This means she could be standing in the corner of an empty room, but your eyes might sweep over her anyways like she's just a part of the scenery. In a word, it's like her gift is trying its best to make you "ignore" her existence. Even memories of her will continually begin to slip away over time. However, more practically, it's hard to just ignore another person's existence. Her gift isn't powerful enough to just erase her from other people's minds, which enables her to hold somewhat normal relationships despite this. Bringing attention to herself, such as by making a loud noise or bumping into another person, will break the effects long enough for people to notice her. Staring at Evelyn will result in that person's gaze and attention starting to wander, and concentrating on Evelyn (or even the idea ''of Evelyn) for too long will result in a building sharp migraine. Her gift is ineffectual against animals and other non-human creatures, and negated by certain other powers, such as Pathfinding. Evelyn's gift cannot be strengthened, tamed, or turned off, and is always unconsciously in effect. Quotes ''O-O-Oh... Um... F-F-F-Fine! I'm f-f-fine. Heh... W-Why wouldn't I b-be fine? ... D-D-Don't l-look! - to Kimply, Honey, I'm Home Maybe somebody will remember my name now. ... Or not. Probably not. Most likely not. - to herself, after carving her name into a tree, Ghost Trivia * Evelyn is a vegetarian. * She's noted to be ambidextrous, but is implied to have been born left-handed. * Evelyn was the first character seen on Beata 2.0. Category:Winter House Characters Category:Students